


Tom Rogan and the Day Where His Ass Gets Handed to Him By Beverly Fucking Marsh

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Actually Not Even A Fight Scene, Andy Samberg Is The Shit, Angst, Bad Fight Scene, Bev Kicks Some Ass, F/M, I Wanna Watch B99, I'm Sorry, I'm getting off track, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LOVE HIM, M/M, Oh Gay Richie Tozier, This Fic Is About Bev, Tom Rogan Is A Dick, Very Little Benverly, Very Little Reddie, Violence, bev is a queen, but it's not explicit, degrading, protective losers, this is rushed, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom Rogan is a little bitch boy and Beverly MARSH (thank you very much) is going to kick his ass because he deserves it (but kids just so you know, violence is never the answer)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Tom Rogan (past), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tom Rogan and the Day Where His Ass Gets Handed to Him By Beverly Fucking Marsh

**Author's Note:**

> Yo flood my inbox with B99 references cause that show is now my new addiction.

Beverly was downing several drinks in the dusty bar of the Derry Townhouse. Right beside her was Richie who was also trying to get drunk, in his hand matched the same beverage the redhead herself was drinking: a malt whiskey that was slightly watered down. She could feel the disgusted glances of Eddie and Stan watch them as she and Rich both tipsily laughed and swayed. Mike, Bill, and Ben were in the lounge area of the lobby discussing strategies and methods on how to kill Pennywise. Beverly paid attention to the darting looks Ben would give her every couple of minutes, giving her the same charming smile each after the last.   
“He’s soooo into you,” Richie whispered to her.   
“He’s just being nice,” Bev assured her drinking buddy, shooting Ben a smile back. Truth be told, she was still replaying the horrific scene she had with her husband in her mind. She thought of the way he slapped her until she was blue and how he took his belt out ready to make her bleed red. She was only thankful she got out of there so quickly, avoiding the possible other tortures Tom had in store for her. Strangely enough, Beverly felt the safest she had ever been in a very long time. Despite intending to kill a murderous demon clown, she was beaming brightly at the reunion between her friends. The Losers always managed to bring out the best in a situation, no matter how dire. With the Losers around Beverly could forget that there used to be a wedding ring on her finger and the heaviness it brought into her life.   
“You’re spacing on me, Bev. C’mon I cant get drunk without you, we have a pact,” Richie snapped his fingers in front of Beverly’s face with made her flinch back into bar table.  
“Friends who drink together stay together, I suppose,” Stan muttered, his hands holding up his chin.   
“Especially when there’s a murderous clown running about,” Bev added, clinking glasses with Richie.   
“Hey, guys! We’ve been discussing game plans for the past hour, have any of you been paying attention?” Mike asked the four friends at the bar.   
“No, we’ve literally been not. Have you not heard us getting black-out drunk for the past hour? Bad leadership, Mike,” Richie deadpanned. Beverly let out a giggle before resting her head on Richie’s broad shoulder. Stan and Eddie were also laughing at Richie’s snide remark.   
“I guess we need to review again,” Mike sighed as he pulled out a heavily used notebook. Bill let out an exaggerated groan before joining the 4 Losers at the bar and taking a long swig from a bottle of wine. All of a sudden, there came a heavy knocking from the door of the Inn.   
“Saved by the fucking bell,” Stan said. Mike shot the curly-haired man a dirty glance before striding over to the entrance.   
“Wait, what if it’s one of Pennywise’s minions or some shit,” Eddie chirped, his eyes wide.  
“He’s really cute when he’s scared,” Richie loudly whispered to Beverly.  
“Hey, dipshit, I can hear you,” Eddie replied, furrowing his eyebrows at the comedian.   
“We all could, sweetie,” Bev commented, rubbing Richie’s back in mock pity.  
The knocking at the door grew louder and louder at each passing second. Mike looked at the Losers, nodded his head curtly, and slowly opened the door to reveal a drenched man with messy black hair and an angry scowl.   
“Fuck,” Beverly murmured as she instantly recognized who it was. The man, wet from the rain, glided into the building and focused his glare onto Mike.   
“Have you seen a girl running around here? She’s got red hair, brown eyes, and she’s probably in hysterics at this point,” the man grumbled.  
“Fuck you, my eyes are blue, Tom,” Bev shouted to her husband who immediately looked at her. She figured it was probably the excessive amount of alcohol in her causing her to act out so prominently, although she had no problem with it. She could feel the eyes of her friends stare at her as she took a steady sip from her glass.   
“Bevvy, there you are. We need to leave, now. I’ve seen you forgotten our agreement and I really think we should go over it again,” Tom said through a wicked smile.   
“Bev, who’s this?” Mike asked the redhead.   
“How rude of me—guys this is Tom, my husband and Tom these are my guys,” Beverly remarked, placing her dainty arm on Richie’s shoulder as if to emphasize her statement. Tom was met with shocked eyes as the male Losers all basked in the surprise of Beverly being married. She hadn’t said anything about it at dinner and she wasn’t even wearing a wedding band.   
“Wait…Bev, you’re married?” Ben trembled; his charming smile wiped clean from his face. Bev felt her heart crush slightly.   
“Sadly,” Bev added which made Tom’s neck turn a dark red.   
“Bev, you seem confused, it’s probably these bad influences, we should go…now,” Tom proffered, putting extra emphasis on the word ‘now’.  
“No, Tom. I’m not going anywhere with you ever again, I’m staying here with my friends…the only people who truly make me happy,” Beverly snapped, putting her drink down on the counter forcefully. The men in the room all stared at Beverly with amazed expression on their faces, Richie even placed a gentle hand on Bev’s shoulder to comfort her. Eddie grasped her hand from over the counter. The female gave her two friends a gentle smile.  
“Wow, Bev I knew you were a slut, but I didn’t think you had it in you to whore around with 6 other guys,” Tom smirked. Mike gave Tom a deadly look, the same look that Stan, Bill, Ben, Eddie, and Richie were also giving him. Beverly, however, was unphased by the words as she had heard them countless times already.   
“Ok, you need to leave right the fuck now,” Mike demanded, pointing to the door.   
“Oh, I will when I have what’s rightfully mine.”  
“She’s not a fucking object, you asshole. She’s a fucking badass and you would know that if you weren’t a major dick,” Ben remarked. Bev’s blush covered her entire face.  
“Bev, you got yourself an admirer. Too bad he’s gonna have it to hit it when you’re at your loosest,” sneered the asshole. All the Losers looked as though they were about to pounce on Tom, Ben especially as he got up and strode over to Tom with a menacing glare.   
“Ben, stop! Beverly yelled, running over to the man and putting a hand on his chest to stop him.  
“Are you seriously gonna let him say that degrading shit to you?” Ben growled.   
“The key is to not get provoked; he gets off on violence…literally. Just let me handle this,” Bev replied, turning to her supposed husband.  
“Bev, no, who knows what this guy is gonna do to you,” Stan said.  
“Lord knows I’ve suffered worse,” Bev simply added as she rolled up her sleeves to reveal several bruises and cuts. She then grabbed Tom but the wrist and led him into a separate section of the lobby. The Losers stared after her in awe as they quickly got up to follow her.  
“Guys…I think we should let her handle this on her own. I know we all wanna fucking kill that son of a bitch, but Bev’s dealt with him longer than we have, she’ll know what to do,” Richie explained, slicking a hand through his hair.   
“Richie, for all we know that jerk is hurting Beverly right now—we have to intervene,” Bill retorted.  
“Listen…” Richie shushed his friends as he held up a finger to silence them. They could all hear the conversation being held, slightly muffled but audible.   
“I don’t understand why you would lie to me.”  
“For the last time, they’re my friends…all of them.”  
“Then why do they touch you like that?”  
“For fuck’s sake…cause they know how to interact with people without having to harm them.”  
“You know I’m the only one who can touch you, right Bev?”  
“You sound just as fucked up as my perverted dad, you fucker. I’m not yours…and I never will be from now on.”  
“No, you don’t what you’re saying.”  
“Listen the fuck up, Tom. You’re going to leave me and my friends alone and then we’re going to file for a divorce, ok?”  
“You’re delusional.”  
“And you’re a sick bastard who’s abused, assaulted, and tortured me for years. Be thankful I’m not telling them about the multiple times you had sex with me when I clearly wasn’t in the mood.”  
“You think those pansies in the other room will even show half a grain of the love I give you?”  
“Yeah, I do, Tom. Do you wanna know why—because they treat me like a human.”  
“Humans gets pushed around, buttercup.”   
And those were the last words the Losers heard before a they heard a heavy crash come from the room Tom and Beverly were in. As they rushed over and entered the room they saw Beverly with a broken piece of glass in her hand and held up to Tom’s throat. Her hands were bleeding around the glass, but she didn’t seem to give a fuck.   
“You’re right, humans get pushed around,” Bev whispered in his face as she took her elbow and smashed it right into Tom’s nose. The Losers all heard a loud crack which made them flinch slightly. Eddie had even gotten his inhaler out, wheezing loudly over the chaos. Richie placed a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder as he smiled at his red-haired friend’s act of defense. Tom sunk to the floor, crying, and Beverly just stared at him before pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.   
“You leave Derry and then we get a divorce, alright?” Beverly snarled.   
“Fuck you,” Tom moaned in agony. Bev rolled her eyes before kicking Tom square in the stomach with her high heeled boot. Tom let out a shard cry before saying,” Alright, fine, fine.”  
“Leave,” Bev demanded as she lifted Tom up by the collar and pushed him away from her. The Losers created a wedge Tom could go through as they all basked in admiration at Beverly’s stunt. As the heard the door shut, they all gathered around their female friend and gave her a group hug.   
“Told you guys she had it covered,” Richie joked as Bev playfully smacked him on the head.  
“Why are you the actual best?” Mike smiled.   
“Cause I had some pretty great friends growing up,” Bev answered.  
“Oh my god, I’m tearing up,” Stan said through watery eyes. Everyone laughed at him as they all hugged for as long as their legs would allow them to stand up. That night, Bev had the best dream she ever had and when she woke up in the dirty lobby of an abandoned Inn surrounded by her sleeping friends, she knew it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comment, Share--do all that fun shit cause I live fore praise


End file.
